Scrapes: The Sequel to Bruises
by Brown Sugar1
Summary: The title should be pretty selfexplanatory. Prologue up now. R


_So here it is, the sequel to Bruises. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to update as often as I can. _

Scrapes: The Sequel to Bruises

Prologue

Well it's been 20 years since my last story ended and a lot has happened in my life. For starters, I'm unhappily married with children. That's right, unhappily. I married Rebecca Cotswold after she told me she was pregnant.

Yes, sadly after our one night stand in my dorm room, I knocked her up. We got married about a month after I found out she was pregnant. Our son Samuel, who's now 19, was born the following summer. After that we dropped out of college, I worked with my dad doing some filing bullshit and Rebecca decided to be a stay at home mom.

Life really didn't get any better for us. After our son was born, Rebecca started doing drugs. She's a heavy cocaine and heroin user plus she abuses prescription drugs such as OxyContin, Vicodin, Percocet, and Xanax. What's worse is that our son is doing those same drugs as well. Hell, they even get high together. Samuel and I don't get along that well. He doesn't think I'm good enough for Rebecca.

We also have a 5 year old son named Randy, yes we named him after my dad. I'll never understand why Rebecca wanted to do that knowing that my father and I don't have the best relationship. I look out for Randy, he's my heart. He's such an innocent kid. I really want to make sure he doesn't go down the same path as his brother. I'm going to do my best to protect him from that.

We're stuck living in a shack, very similar to the house Kenny lived in, but worse. I was hoping that by now we would have a bigger house, but it's hard for me to keep a job. Right now I'm a cashier in a grocery store and Rebecca is still a stay at home mom. Because of the way things turned out this is all we can afford.

I'm still friends with Kyle, Kenny, and even Cartman. Kyle and Kenny both live on the other side of town. Kyle ended up marrying Bebe. She's such a fucking bitch. She still hates me because she believes in her blonde mind that I killed Wendy all those years ago. At first I excused the way she treated me, but now it's old and I'm sick of it. She went from insulting me to insulting my family and our way of life. That's where I draw the line. It's to the point where she doesn't even want any of us in their house. Psycho Bitch!

Kyle became a lawyer and Bebe is a social worker. They also have two wonderful kids, Lindsay who's 14 and Kyle Jr. AKA K.J. who's 8. I'm their godfather, but unfortunately I don't see them that often.

Kenny is married to Red, yes she's alive. She came back to life during the first semester of college. Kenny quickly gave up his ways of sleeping around and committed himself to her. I'm just glad he found someone to make him happy. They opened their own restaurant together, which is doing really well. Kenny always said he wanted to be successful. They have a 14 year old named Jessica and twins on the way.

Cartman lives right next door to me. He's part of the reason why I really want to get out of here. Cartman's a drug dealer and he's Rebecca and Sam's main supplier. I could kill him for that. Cartman lives with his crack whore girlfriend Mercedes, a former Raisins girl. She now works at Hooters. The two of them have 5 children, 3 boys and 2 girls. They all range from 4-19. There's Eric Jr. who's 19, Matt, 14, Erica, 8, Brian, 7, and Allison, 4. I don't know how they do it, but they're surviving somehow.

"Stan, you're home!" Rebecca yells as soon as I walk in the door.

"Yes babe, I'm home." I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Honey, I need you to go to the store. The kids are starving."

"Rebecca, I just came from the store. Why didn't you call me and ask me to bring home something?"

"Why should I have to tell you? We have growing boys."

"Look, I'm tired. It's been a long day. I'll give you money and you can go."

"I don't have time for that. Sam and I have our own errands to run." Sam comes into the room.

"Mom, is he giving you a hard time?" Sam asks her.

"Everything is fine sweetie. I'm just trying to get your dad to go to the store."

"I can't believe you have to tell him. I mean shit, he fucking works there."

"Exactly!" She looks at me and smiles.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Fine, I'm going. Where's Randy?"

"He's upstairs. Hurry up and go so when you come back…(she whispers in my ear) we can start working on making another baby."

"Rebecca, we've been over this a million times. We can't afford another child."

"You better figure out a way. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to pick up our meds." Her and Sam leave, off to buy drugs once again.

So my story begins…

_As usual, R&R. _


End file.
